


Rough around the Edges

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Akesumi, Blood, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Violence, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Akechi can agree on one thing: how they've noticed how protective Makoto and Sumire can be at times. They take their to discuss the different things they do to make them feel better.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 18





	Rough around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seemed to like the whole Shumako and Akesumi one-shot I did. So I thought, why not another one? If y'all like it, then so do I. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!

Ren and Akechi have never been all too kind towards each other. Both try to exceed the other at everything. They get on each other's nerves too much. No matter where you put them, they just do what they want to do. And that's outdo the other. There's not a moment where you see them actually buddy buddy with each other. 

If by a miracle, you'll find them calmly talking over a cup of coffee at LeBlanc. Because that's what they're doing now. They didn't feel like duking it out or anything. Just idoly chatting. But what is they're talking about? 

"If I could, may I ask you something?" Akechi said. 

"By all means." Ren said. 

"I'm fairly sure you've noticed the way our "teammates" have taken our constant rivalry." Akechi said. 

"You had someone talk to you about that as well?" Ren asked. 

"Indeed. If I had to guess, you had Makoto talk to you, correct?" Akechi said. 

"Yeah. She's been all over me lately. To the point where it kinda gets on my nerves." Ren said. 

"It's been the same with me and Yoshizawa-san as well." Akechi said. 

"Ugh. I understand that she's just looking out for me because she loves me, but sometimes, I wish it wasn't when I didn't need it." Ren said. 

"Looks to me you've got your hands full with her." Akechi said. 

"As her boyfriend, I appreciate it. But sometimes, it gets out of hand. Like this one time when we were exploring Mementos." 

The Phantom Thieves had taken a request via the Phansite. Only problem was its where the deadliest of Shadows are. So they had to be very careful where they went. One wrong move and they'd be done. 

They reached their target and beat it with relative ease. Although Joker got brutally injured during the fight. After they went back to the entrance, Queen set Joker down and look over him. 

"You moron. Don't scare me like that." Queen said. 

"I told you. I'm fine." Joker said. 

"After that battle!? No you're not, Joker!" Queen said. 

She found where the pain seemed the greatest. That being Joker's left arm. When she touched it, Joker squirmed in pain. She gave him a condescending look after that. 

"You really don't know when to just suck it up, don't you?" She said. 

"Ow! Not so hard!" Joker whaled. 

"Well maybe of you weren't picky about it, I wouldn't be." Queen said. 

She wasn't trying to hurt Joker that much, but she unintentionally began to squeeze his arm, making the pain worse. It got so bad that Joker nearly yanked her off him. But he knew that this was the price he had to pay for not coming clean. 

Queen slid up his sleeve and wrapped bandages around it. When she finished, she told Joker to avoid the Metaverse for awhile to let the pain heal naturally. 

"Ugh. This is the worst." He said 

"Not my fault you didn't want to tell me." Queen said, leaning on his arm. Joker felt the bad pain through the bandages and immediately yanked her off and into a wall. 

"Shit! Makoto! You okay!?" Joker gasped. 

"Ow! What was that for!?" She yelled. 

"Sorry. Pain reaction." Joker said. 

“You didn’t have to fling me into a wall though!” Queen said. 

“Maybe you should’ve known that my arm was badly injured!” Joker yelled back. 

They continue their argument the rest of their trip to Mementos. The others didn’t bother to get involved. They knew how it would end of they butted in. 

“Hahahahahah! That’s hilarious!” Akechi laughed. 

“My arm still hurts but the pain’s eased up a bit.” Ren said. 

“Still, you and Makoto had a meaningless argument all because you flung her into a damn wall!? How much more good can this get!?” Akechi said. 

“We’ve made up for that long after that happened.” Ren said. 

“Oh! I wish I could’ve been there to see it. I would still be cracking up.” Akechi said, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Hehehe. If you even tried to stop us, the outcome wouldn’t be in your favor.” Ren said. 

“It’s no wonder that we’ve been outside the Metaverse for so long.” Akechi said. 

Ren looked at his arm. He did feel like there was pain there, but it was healing. It wouldn’t be long till he’s back to full strength again. He could hear Akechi still laughing at his embarrassing story. He didn’t find it all that funny though. 

“I bet that arm of yours is just screaming for a fight, huh?” Akechi said. 

“Yeah. It’s been like this for the past two weeks.” Ren sighed. 

“While I do find your story utterly hilarious, it does remind me of this one time Yoshizawa-san and I....had a moment.” Akechi said. “You see....” 

The team was engaged in an ambush via three very powerful Shadows. It took the group splitting up to take them down each showing no mercy at all. While the fight was going smoothly, Crow and Violet had it bad. Their Shadow was stronger than the other two and was out for blood. It attacked endlessly and kept them on their toes. 

“Damn! It’s just like it’s trying to make me mad!” Crow said. 

“Wait! We need to think rashly about our current situation.” Violet said. 

“Pfft. This is matter of life and death. I’d rather have it that way then listening to whatever crap my tombstone will have.” Crow said. 

“What!? Is that what you think of my....” 

“Watch out!” Crow said. 

The Shadow has taken Violet by surprise and almost dealt a lethal blow to her. But luckily, Crow managed to save her last minute and get her to safety. 

“You should’ve been more focused!” Crow told her. 

“Sorry! I just didn’t know what to say when you told me what thought of my strategy.” Violet said. 

“I make my own terms. Listening to what others have to say isn’t one of them. I’d rather have life make my decision than someone else.” Crow said. 

“That’s not a good way to live your life, Akechi-san.” Violet said. 

“Spare me your morals. Here it comes!” Crow said. 

He summoned Loki and ran at the Shadow, but was immediately blown back by its power. He smashed into the wall and fell on his knees. 

“Dammit! Someone! I’m flagging!” Crow said. 

The Shadow went after Crow, seeing he was an easy target for it. 

“Akechi-san!” Violet said. 

She quickly summoned Cendrillon to protect Crow from the Shadow, but it grabbed her and threw her to the ground with immense power. Violet screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The Shadow changed targets and want after her. 

“You bastard!” Crow said. 

The Shadow looked back at him. 

“Get your filthy hands off her now!” Crow yelled. 

Loki responded with a deadly Laevateinn that killed the Shadow instantly, some blood spreading on Crow’s face, just how he liked it. He ran to Violet and helped her up. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“A-Akechi-san...” Violet said. 

“Damn. Not good.” Crow said. 

He turned to the others. 

“Violet is badly injured! She needs healing immediately!!” He said to them. 

Morgana quickly healed Violet and they all decided to leave Mementos for the day. They got bakc to the entrance. Crow was just about to leave when Violet stopped him. 

“Hey.” She said. 

“What is it?” Crow growled. 

“Thanks for saving, Akechi-san. I really appreciate it.” Violet said. 

“Yeah. Whatever. I only saved you because you’re the only one I really trust.” Crow said. 

“You.....trust me?” Violet asked. 

“More so than I do those idiots. You seem to have the right mindset for this. I really admire that about you, Yoshizawa-san.” Crow said. 

“O-Oh. I see. W-Well, your very welcome, Akechi-san.” Violet said. 

“We should be on our way now.” Crow said. 

“Oh! Yes! We should!” Violet said, marching out of Mementos. 

‘Is it wrong to think she’s so precious at times?’ Crow thought. 

“Damn. That’s some deep shit.” Ren said. 

“I’ve never actually thought of Yoshizawa-san that way before.” Akechi said. 

“Don’t worry. I understand these things take time.” Ren said. 

“I mean I didn’t want to think of her like that.” Akechi said. 

“Sure. We’ll say that for now.” Ren said. 

“You truly are a real pain in the ass, Amamiya. But that’s what strives me to be better than you.” Akechi said. 

“Same here.” Ren said. 

“Make certain that you never forget:” 

“I am the one who will defeat you.” Ren finished. 

“Could I get more coffee by any chance?” Akechi asked. 

“It’ll cost you extra.” Ren said. 

“Oh. My bad. I forgot this was an actual business.” Akechi growled. 

Ren and Akechi continued to ideally chat for the rest of the day. They talked more about Makoto and Sumire as well. Those two can be so hard to deal with at times. But they still need them, all the same. The two best friends a pair of rivals could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics!! You'll have a blast reading them!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have A Fantastic Day!!


End file.
